The Seductive Devil
by Baconlove
Summary: Imagine if Needy decided to keep making out with Jennifer? What if Jennifer was too much to resist? I know she would be for anyone else. Chapter 1 doesnt contain anything super graphic, but Chapter 2 will. Enjoy!


Needy was laying down in bed, thinking about how crazy her life had just become… It was dark, and honestly, she was afraid.

"What's up, Monistat?" Needy flicked on her bedside lamp, petrified. Jennifer lay there curled up in bed beside her, reclining casually. She's freshly showered and wearing one of Needy's dorky T-shirts Needy screams at the top of her lungs and leaps out of

bed, pulling the covers with her.

"God, enough screaming already, You're such a cliche."

"Get out!" Interrupted Needy

Jennifer moved in a bit closer, changing her tone. "But we always share your bed when we have slumber parties." Jennifer moved closer to Needy, twiddling her hair. "I'm not going to bite you…" cooed Jennifer.

Jennifer moves forward pressing her lips to Needy's. With just a peck, then another, longer kiss. This one full, and another, teasing Needy with a little tongue, then touching tongues with Needy's slightly biting her lip, then moving her hands over Needy's breasts, pulling away and laying in Needy's bed on her back. Needy stares at Jennifer's hot body, then hesitantly moves on top of Jennifer, pressing their lips together. Needy feels Jennifer's soft tongue with her own, and decides to bite down slightly on her lip. Jennifer's legs move up and start rubbing against the side of Needy's body, making her want to keep going. Needey and Jennifer's breasts, even though blocked by clothes, are on one another, rubbing slightly. Jennifer's hands move from Needy's neck, down her arms, up her side. Then, while their tongues are pushing against one another, she starts to slide Needy's shirt off. At this point Needy freaks out.

"What the fuck is happening?" Exclaims a freaked out Needy

"Whoa. I have never heard you drop the F-bomb before. What's buggin'?" Teased Jennifer, moving slightly closer.

"I saw you! I saw you! Thecar...the...I..."

"Buh-buh-buh. Slow down, tardyslip. You sound like a sped, and besides" Cooed Jennifer as she placed a hand on Needy's thigh, rubbing it back and forth… "You didn't seem to mind…" Jennifer moves forward again, pushing Needy downwards, pressing their lips together once more sticking her tongue in deep, exploring Needy's mouth. Needy decides that she doesn't want to pull away, Jennifer's soft body and hers are on one another, and its better than any boy. Jennifer's soft lips keep smashing against Needys. Needy moves her legs up against Jennifer's, rubbing them together. Jennifer pulls away, seductively smiling at Needy, slowly pulling off her shirt.

"Fuck me Needy. Show me what you can do." Needy, without speaking, pushes Jennifer down, with her hand on Jennifer's body. She sticks her tongue in, fighting with Jennifer's. Jennifer moves her hands up Needy's body, slowly sliding off her shirt, temporarily breaking the kiss to take off her shirt. Needy leans back down and bites Jennifer's lip, making her moan. Jennifer's hands are now on Needy's ass, gripping it tightly, rubbing around. The kissing gets deeper, and more passionate. Needy releases a moan into Jennifer's mouth, turning both of them on even more. Jennifer moves away from Needy's mouth, kissing down her neck, and nibbling all around. Jennifer starts moving down Needy's body, kissing all around her breasts, through the tanktop. Needy breaks apart once more.

"Damnit NO! JUST LEAVE MY ROOM!" Screams Needy.

"Oooh, feisty… I know that you don't actually want me to leave…" Encourages Jennifer

"Yes, I DO! JUST, JUST LEAVE!"

"You know the thing about these new powers I got…? I can make anyone experience extreme amounts of pleasure." Jennifer starts leaning forwards, trying to lace a hand on Needy's thighs.

"NO, I DON'T WANT YOUR MAGIC!" Screamed Needy as she backed away from Jennifer's hand.

"You will SOON!" Jennifer leaped forward pressing her hang on Needy, red sparkles and magic started moving down her arm, into Needy's body.

"NO, DON'T PUT YOUR MAGIC IN ME, I'M CALLING THE…" Needy stopped talking. Jennifers Magic had worked. "Actually, how about we fuck… I think that's all I want to do. Just… I'm horny, and I think you can fix that…"

"Oh.. How convenient that your mind changed,"

"I'm so horny! Please just fuck me Jennifer!"

"This night is going to be long, but I'm glad you feel the same way about me." Said Jennifer as she seductively moved forward towards Needy. "Lets, fuck."


End file.
